This disclosure relates generally to ceiling systems and, more specifically, to adaptable operating room ceiling systems.
A first approach that has traditionally been utilized to upgrade or add ceiling mounted equipment in an operating room has included shutting down an operating room following selection of new equipment and a location for the new equipment. Containment barriers have been installed and a ceiling of the operating room has then been opened. The ceiling space above a surgical table location has then been cleared to make room for structural support required for the new equipment and items (e.g., medical gas lines, electrical power cables, and communication cables) that are in the way are re-routed. Connections required for the new equipment have then been installed. The new equipment has then been installed and the contamination barriers have then been removed. Finally, the operating room has been cleaned.
The first approach has not been particularly desirable for a number of reasons. For example, the operating room may be shut down for an extended period of time and revenue that would have been generated by the operating room during renovation is lost. Moreover, such a renovation is relatively expensive and potential obstacles above an operating room ceiling may prevent locating new equipment in a desired location. Furthermore, the first approach is limited as to future upgrades, as major equipment changes again require extensive renovation due to limited or no potential to adapt to future equipment changes.
A second approach that has traditionally been utilized to upgrade or add ceiling mounted equipment in an operating room has included utilizing existing structural supports for the old equipment to support the new equipment. In this case, containment barriers, if needed, have been put in place and the old equipment has been removed. Various universal plates have then been installed to be utilized to connect the new equipment to the existing structural support. Required service connections for the new equipment have then been installed and the new equipment has then been installed. The contamination barriers have then been removed and the operating room has been cleaned.
The second approach has also not been particularly desirable for a number of reasons. For example, no change can be made to equipment locations, which results in the potential for suboptimal equipment placement. Furthermore, the second approach is also limited as to future upgrades, as major equipment changes require extensive renovation due to limited or no potential to adapt to future equipment changes.